


Lazy Saturday

by alleychaton



Series: Stolen Moments [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Guilty Pleasures, Hogwarts, Lazy Mornings, McNully Needs Love, Quidditch friends meets Curse-breakers, Ravenclaw, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, moment of peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleychaton/pseuds/alleychaton
Summary: Do regular students at Hogwarts worry about classes? Do they just enjoy the company of their friends? The bespectacled redhead felt a gentle press against her temple. She turned to press herself into the familiar warmth of Murphy. It was small things like this that she loved about mealtimes. It didn't matter though; they were her menagerie of friends. The people who kept her sane and apparently, the people she kept sane.
Relationships: Murphy McNully/Player Character
Series: Stolen Moments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my Lovelies!
> 
> I couldn't help myself with this drabble. I wanted to do a drabble based on the game's "meal with a friend". Just with the whole gang. Ellie and most of the crew are in their Fifth year. Billy is in his Seventh year. And Orion, Skye, and Murphy are in their Sixth year.
> 
> And I couldn't help throw-in a little McNully X Ellie Fluff. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own most of the Hogwarts Mystery Characters. But, I do own Ellana (Ellie) Bennett!  
> Enjoy!

Ellie couldn't help but love Saturday mornings. There was no need to stress for classes. Depending on the weekend, there may be the occasional Quidditch match or friendlies, Hogsmeade trips, or time to read a good book. No matter what, she would be with her friends (all her friends). It seemed to become common knowledge amongst all the Ravenclaw house that the north end of their table was reserved for the "curse-breakers," or whatever the school decided to call them. 

It didn't matter though; they were her menagerie of friends. The people who kept her sane and apparently, the people she kept sane. She never really deem herself as "popular," not that she even cared, Penny could keep that status. She was joyous in the fact that they were her family. Something she had missed since coming to Hogwarts and stumbled into Jacob's past time. They were with her every step along the way. Gryffindors, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and the lone Slytherin, smiling and laughing and enjoying their lives without the stress of the vaults. Even her Quidditch friends were sitting at the end of the table, joining in the commotion.

"ELLIE!" Rowan shouted as she waved down her friend. The redhead smiled as she quickly walked down to the empty seat next to Rowan's right and Murphy's left. "Here," Ellie accepted the plate handed to her. At the same time, she sat next to her pseudo-sister of a best friend and her handsome Quidditch Commentator. Murphy smiled as she placed a sweet kiss onto his cheek. Sitting side-by-side, Murphy was somewhat taller than Ellana. "I saved you some sausage before Charlie ate it all," Rowan noted she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

The boy, Charlie, in question appeared to look up and roughly swallowed his mouthful of food, "I'm sorry, I'm a growing boy." 

"Well, little brother, if you don't slow down, you'll be growing elsewhere," Bill stated as he patted his younger brother's stomach. "We can't have a tubby belly," Bill teased, causing some to snicker.

Charlie playfully shoved his brother before continuing his meal, "Oh shove off."

Skye jumped from her place beside Penny and over the table to glare at the older Weasley, "Why'd are you tryin' to stop him?" Her brown-blue hair falling into her face, "The more he eats, the heavier he will be. The heavier Charlie is, the slower he is gettin' the snitch!"

"Wow!" Andre shouted as he looked up at the Ravenclaw Chaser, "Do you not trust my skills as a seeker?"

"There is a…" 

"Quiet it, McNully!" Andre jokingly snapped, holding his butter knife out like a wand. "I know, I know I have to review those playbooks you gave me." Orion, who was beside Andre, took his hand to lower the offending butterknife.

"Where did you get playbooks?" Charlie asked around Tonks to look up at the blond at the end of the table.

"McNully has plenty of books spread around our dormitory," Orion noted as he sipped his morning tea. "Sometimes, one would have the misfortune to trip over them…" Orion gave Murphy a look.

Murphy's hands waving absentmindedly as he spoke, "I told that _Quidditch Through the Ages_ was opened by your bed. You were the one who continued to walk on. Then you stepped on the chapter of _Origin of the Snitch_. Then you ended up hitting your head on the end table." When he finished, Murphy placed his left hand to rest on Ellie's knee. His fingers not moving, just still to enjoy the comfort of her closeness.

"I wouldn't mind borrowing them some time," Charlie commented as he looked at the Quidditch commentator.

Skye playfully pointed her finger at the Gryffindor, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Get your own Quidditch strategist." She finished sticking her tongue out at the Weasley boy.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Surely we can have a break from the Quidditch talk for once?" 

"You're still mad that we all saw your blunder during flying class first year." Tulip quipped.

Ellie smiled as she reached forward to pour herself some pumpkin juice. _Is this what regular students do?_ Ellie asked herself. Just enjoying the company of their friends? The bespectacled redhead felt a gentle press against her temple. She turned to press herself into the familiar warmth of Murphy. She loved mealtimes, not just because of the comforting food. But because Murphy did little things to remind her how much he cared for her. She treasured the small touches and forehead kisses.

"What are you doing summer holiday?" Murphy asked as he took a bite of his toast.

Ellie smiled as she tilted her head towards Rowan, "Ben and I are going to Hampshire to visit Rowan for a bit. Why?"

"Mum wants to meet you," Murphy started cautiously.

Ellie smiled as she pinched his arm, sweetly, "You told your mother about me, huh?"

The eye-roll told her that she had hit his soft spot. Murphy admitted to her on multiple occasions that his mother was his favorite witch, "She wants to meet the girl I keep writing about. So, she is hoping that you'll come to spend a week in Clare."

Ellie blushed before gently laying her own hand on his knee. Though they both knew he could not feel it, the gesture meant everything, "I would love to." He smiled. It was small things like this that she loved about mealtimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, feel free to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> I am also taking requests for Murphy Moments. 
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> ~Alleychaton


End file.
